Ready
by WonderPickle
Summary: "Oh, I'm sorry, do you think it was a good idea to let the woman who's ready to pop out my kid at any second drive to the hospital?" Quintis one-shot.


**This is for my friend Morgan, because I don't like seeing you super stressed. I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Jesus, Toby! Can't you drive any faster?"

He was using his worried voice, eyes quickly flickering between her and the road, but the smallest drip of sarcasm still intermingled with his words. "I'm trying, Hap. But it's rush hour, and these roads are as jammed as my sinuses when it's allergy season."

She pushed a hard breath out from her cheeks. Practically screaming, Happy turned to him, hands clutching at her stomach. "We'll never get there in time. You're a terrible driver."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do _you_ think it was a good idea to let the woman who's ready to pop out my kid at any second drive to the hospital?" Toby shot her a look. Eyebrows furrowed, he pushed harder on the gas pedal. "And by the way, I'm a great driver."

"Right," Happy grumbled.

His gaze was steeled ahead. "Don't get snarky with me. Remember who's in control of this vehicle, Quinn."

"No," she yelled, "Make a right!"

Toby's pupils widened as he realized what she was saying. "Oh." In response, he jerked hard on the steering wheel. The tires screeched noisily against the ground, spinning in the proper direction. The movement was abrupt, both of the pair jolted in some way or another. When they were steady again, he proceeded to toss his eyes empathetically at her. "Okay, that might've been my bad."

Happy's head was roughly thrown against the top of the seat. As she exhaled another agonized groan, her face scrunched up in pain, hands fisting into balls at her side. Her breaths were anguished, attempting to alleviate the discomfort. "You think? I said drive faster, not bumpier!"

"I'm trying to get you to the hospital as quickly as I can. But you nagging in my ear isn't making this any easier."

She squeezed her eyes shut, entire body tense. Beads of sweat started to glisten across her facial features, shimmering against the reflection of the sunlight through the window along her arms and palms. With another groan of pain, her chest expanded, then rapidly compressed afterwards. Her back arched slightly under all of the immense displeasure. Her breaths were quick, rapid bursts barely brushing against her lips as they escaped her mouth.

Toby's fingers clenched hard enough to make his knuckles white. Teeth sinking into his bottom lip, he started to illegally swerve around the other cars in the road, weaving through the traffic.

Momentarily, she gained a brief respite. "This is all your kid, Curtis."

"It's fifty percent my kid, to be exact," he replied, "Fifty percent yours."

"No child of mine would make this so damn uncomfortable." Happy gritted her teeth, the pain beginning to return.

He narrowly missed hitting another car. "Being in labor is always uncomfortable."

"How the hell would you know? You've never had a kid trying to push its way through your-"

"You're speaking to a brilliant doctor here. I _did_ help deliver a baby with no assistance two years ago. You should remember. After all, you _were_ there."

Happy let out a roar of pain, hands squeezing the material of her shirt into balls she held in her fists. The argument she clearly wanted to continue was cut short by the words dying on her lips.

Toby's face fell into an expression of greater concern than he already held. His playful and contentious demeanor dropped, the husband voice sinking in. "I'll get you to the hospital before the kid comes out of your baby oven. I promise."

She couldn't force out a reply, instead trying to breathe through varying noisy groans.

He took another sharp turn, but this time managed to do so less harshly. Accelerating the speed of the car, the doc zoomed past fellow visitors of the road. He exhaled worriedly, quick bursts barely all having time to leave his nostrils before the next ones followed.

Just when they believed the area to be vacant, he turned onto another street, but immediately had to bring the vehicle to a stop.

His pupils expanded at the throng of cars ahead of them. "No...no...no," Toby muttered.

Happy opened her eyes slightly to catch a glimpse. "I really don't think I can delay this process here, doc."

Fingers buzzing with angst, he scanned the area. He pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowing.

The engineer's mouth curled into an oval shape as her breaths started to depart faster.

A thought striking him, Toby's face suddenly became less of a mask of unease. His head shifted towards his wife. "Hold on, Hap."

"What are you doing?"

Wrapping an arm around the back of his seat, he swung the steering wheel partially to the right. "Like I said, getting you to the hospital."

He backed up just as another car was nearing, moving the way they came to a different street.

Happy's breathing become shallower and quicker, forcing him to drive to the maximum speed. Though illegal, he darted across whatever backroads he believed would lead them to their intended destination. He barely glanced at all the unfamiliar street signs as he passed.

Her face was a host for a plethora of sweat drops. "Doc!" she yelled.

"I'm trying, lovebug. I'm trying."

And finally, while she was letting out yet another scream of pain, he pulled into the parking lot. Toby swerved into a an empty space immediately. He practically jumped out of the car the second he removed the key, running around the other side to dive for Happy's door handle. Opening it, he grabbed ahold of her hands, exhaling. "This is it, Hap."

She managed to look him in the eyes, despite being in intense pain. "No kidding."

He shook his head. "I'm serious." With a small smile, he passed a pulse between their palms. "We're about to become parents."

"You ready?"

He kissed her cheek. "I'm with you. Of course I'm ready."


End file.
